Amoureux de lui
by Dea Artio
Summary: UA - Voldemort n'est pas revenu suite au tournoi des 3 sorciers. "Cho , il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui."


Petit OS sans prétention rédigé au milieu de la nuit, par un besoin de fluff.

UA - Voldemort n'est pas revenu suite au tournoi des trois sorciers, car Dumbledore a découvert la machination de Croupton Jr à temps. Cédric et Harry ont tout deux récupérés la coupe et fait gagner Poudlard. De facto, Ombrage n'a pas été nommée et Maugrey occupe enfin réellement son poste. Se passe au début de la cinquième année.

* * *

Amoureux de lui

Le ciel d'octobre s'assombrissait doucement, les premières étoiles pointaient timidement leurs faisceaux, et Cédric se mordait la lèvre avec angoisse. Il le savait, Cho attendait quelque chose de particulier de cette soirée. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise des mots qu'elle lui avait déjà dit et auxquels il n'avait sut se résigner à répondre. Elle attendait qu'ils se donnent l'un à l'autre. Mais Cédric n'était pas prêt pour cela, il ne le serait sans doute jamais. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait devoir dire, les mots qu'il ressassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Mais il lui devait au moins la vérité.

Cho Chang était une jeune fille ravissante, elle avait nouée ses longs cheveux noirs en une tresse attachée d'un ruban bleu. Son maquillage pastel était étudié avec soin, sa robe de sorcière bien mise et son insigne brillait au niveau de son sein gauche. Ce soir, enfin, Cédric allait lui dire les mots qu'elle rêvait de le voir prononcer depuis si longtemps. Un air de piano lui éclatait dans l'esprit rien que de penser à son cher Poufsouffle qui se pencherait à son oreille pour lui dire les mots rêvés... Elle sautillait presque en rejoignant l'alcôve où ils avaient rendez-vous et où Cédric l'attendait.

Il avait les joues gonflées de rouge, la tête baissée avec timidité, et se mordillait la lèvre d'une façon adorable. Cho se prit à penser que peut être il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Un sourire éclatant sur son visage, elle s'assit près de lui et lui pris la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent, électriques. Elle voulu l'embrasser, peut-être pour l'encourager, peut-être car elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.  
« Cho, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui... »  
La jeune fille tiqua, et eu un léger mouvement de recule. Il refusait de la regarder à nouveau, résolument tourné de l'autre côté. Mais peut être n'osait il seulement pas le lui dire en face, et peut être était ce un malentendu. Peut être s'était il mélangé les pinceaux, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Pendant le tournoi, il l'avait déjà accidentellement appelée Harry ! Non, décidément, Cédric était le genre d'étourdis à faire un lapsus même dans un moment aussi important, et elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.  
« Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu t'es trompé. »  
Elle eu un rire, mi-attendri, mi-nerveux. Il fit une grimace.  
« Non... non Cho, je suis désolé, c'est nul, mais quand tu m'as dis ces mots hier... J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais y répondre. Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, tu es formidable, vraiment ! C'est pas toi, c'est moi, je crois que j'aime les hommes. Enfin, peut être pas les hommes, mais Potter en tout cas. Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Cho hocha doucement la tête, car elle ne savait quoi répondre.

* * *

En pleine nuit, les premiers orages de novembre inondaient la grande salle d'une lumière électrique, et deux silhouettes agitées trompaient la solitude immense des murs de pierre du château. Luna et Harry riaient à gorge déployée. La blonde s'était allongée sur la table des professeurs, ange de neige pale tranchant sur le bois d'ébène. Harry, plus sage, était assis à coté d'elle, jouant de ses mains avec une bouteille. Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser hors du dortoir de Gryffondor pour retrouver son amie chez les aigles, et d'un jeu à un gage ils avaient été poussés à s'aventurer dans d'autres pièces du château. L'alcool et l'adrénaline leur tournaient la tête, ils en oubliaient d'être discrets. Qu'importe, la jeunesse est invincible, insensible à toute forme de punition.

Luna repris son souffle, elle avait enfin fini de rire, et se redressa légèrement pour toiser Harry d'un air de défi : «Et maintenant, action ou vérité ? »

Il lui rendit un sourire espiègle.  
«Vérité. »  
Luna leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait déjà tant sur Harry, son plat préféré, la couleur de ses chaussettes, la musique qu'il fredonnait sous la douche... Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à demander.  
«Voyons voir, Harry Potter, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ce château qui fait battre ton coeur ? »  
Le survivant vira au rouge cramoisie. Il déglutit. Luna fut prise d'un nouvel éclat de rire, comment faisait elle pour toujours tomber si juste ? Son expression était impayable.  
Elle le secoua gentiment pour l'intimer à répondre, et Harry, baissant les yeux, marmonna un prénom. Puis il se saisie de la bouteille et en pris une nouvelle gorgée, comme se donnant du courage. C'était mal connaître Luna qui le menace de l'asticoter s'il ne répétait pas. Et le garçon aux yeux verts resta silencieux. Et la fille aux yeux bleus se jeta sur lui et s'en suivi une effroyable guerre de chatouillis. Des grands enfants jetés l'un sur l'autre en une guerre innocente, l'image avait de quoi tromper. Deux ombres joueuses, rieuses, hurlant à la vie. Leur joie éclairait la nuit.  
Et Luna, frêle, menue, qui dominait un Harry effondré, allongé, la tête basculée dans le vide, il criait merci. Luna s'arrêta un instant : «Aller, dis, c'est le jeu. »  
«Il y a peut être quelqu'un, mais c'est un secret. Tu ne diras rien ? C'est Cédric, je suis amoureux de lui... »  
Luna rigola. «Je le savais. Ça crève les yeux, Ronald s'en est rendu compte aussi... »  
Harry s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Les yeux grands ouverts, hébété, son air ridicule amusa beaucoup Luna qui en profita pour se moquer de lui.

* * *

Décembre pointait son nez enneigé, quelques téméraires bravaient l'hiver et profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil se répandant sur la poudreuse. Parmi eux, Harry et ses amis. Parmi eux, Cédric et Cho qui ne se tenaient plus par la main mais discutaient avec entrains.

Ron et Luna se firent un clin d'oeil complice avant d'entrainer leur groupe d'amis plus près du lac. « Aller ! Le lac est magnifique lorsqu'il est gelé ! On pourra peut être patiner si la glace est assez épaisse ! » Luna pris d'autorité la main d'Harry et le traîna presque forcé quand Neville et Ronald couraient avec les livres d'Hermione qui se retrouvait de fait obligée à les suivre. La blondinette ne lacha Harry que lorsqu'il furent sous le saule, à seulement quelques pas de Cho, quelques œillades de Cédric. Le survivant vira pivoine. Ronald ne retint pas un rire et, enfin, Hermione compris. Elle traîna alors les garçons vers la glace :

«Vous avez raison, elle est peut être suffisamment épaisse pour patiner, voyons voir ça. »

Cho gloussa. Elle se retourna vers Harry et Luna et leur fit un signe de main. Ils devaient maintenant s'approcher, ils avaient été vus. Cédric afficha un grand sourire et salua Harry chaleureusement. Les filles se mirent à discuter des décorations de Noël de la salle commune et décidèrent en un instant d'aller y jeter un œil. Elles s'excusèrent, elles s'éclipsèrent.  
Une bourrasque de vent glacé passa entre les deux garçons. Ils étaient seuls, finalement, dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Comme si les autres n'étaient pas présents. Ou qu'ils ne comptaient pas.  
«Il commence à faire froid, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry alors que son coeur cognait.  
«C'est la saison. » Répondit Cédric sans le quitter ses yeux.  
«Oui, sans doute... » Harry n'avait rien d'autre à dire, il semblait qu'on lui ai noué la gorge.  
«Alors, on n'a plus trop parlé, tu sais, depuis le tournoie... » Cette fois Cédric baissa les yeux.  
Harry murmura du bout des lèvres qu'il avait été occupé. Mais qu'il avait plusieurs fois voulu prendre des nouvelles. Cédric rougit à cette annonce. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités.  
«Et avec Cho, ça se passe bien ? »  
Cédric fronça les sourcils.  
«On est seulement amis... Cho est adorable, mais ce n'est pas mon genre... »  
«Ah ? Et ton genre ce serait plutôt...? » Demanda le brun avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.  
«Les garçons. Enfin, un garçon. »  
«Oh. Cool. » Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, sans doute son coeur qui battait trop fort dissimulait-il le bruit de ce qui lui servait d'esprit. Il aurait voulu que Cédric en dise plus, mais ne le voulait pas. Il voulait rêver. Rêver que Cédric aussi était amoureux de lui.  
«D'ailleurs » ajouta Cédric en prenant une grande inspiration «Je dois essayer quelque chose. Si j'ai tort, tu n'auras qu'à me frapper. » et Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Cédric s'était soudain approché pour l'embrasser. La première réflexion du garçon aux yeux verts fut de se dire que Cédric avait les lèvres gercées, puis que son coeur avait sûrement cessé de battre, et enfin il pensa à lui rendre son baiser.  
Une étrange chaleur engourdi ses membres, un sentiment étrange de sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui enlever cette étreinte, cette douceur. Leurs lèvres se décélèrent après quelques secondes et les garçons s'écartèrent avec un sourire béat. Cédric toisa Harry.  
«Alors, tu vas me frapper ? »  
«Seulement si tu me dis que je ne suis pas ce garçon dont tu es amoureux. »  
Cédric se baissa et pris une poignée de neige qu'il jeta sur Harry tout en éclatant de rire. Leurs amis les rejoignirent bientôt dans une immense bataille de flocons blancs à travers tout le parc. Et au seuil d'une journée mouvementée, Cédric et Harry rentrèrent au château trempés et frigorifiés, main dans la main, entourés par ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et ils avaient froids, et ils seraient sûrement malades, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient amoureux.


End file.
